


black territory

by hackercatz (tsunbrownie)



Series: vicious heroism 'verse [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Begging, Consensual Non-Consent, Crying, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Knifeplay, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, actually not noncon but heavily represented as one, boy improved from vh but still got ways to go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunbrownie/pseuds/hackercatz
Summary: Goro is assaulted on his way back from work by a fan that won't take no for an answer.Or; Akechi is depraved, Akira is distressed, they're slowly learning to navigate through their relationship.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: vicious heroism 'verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719916
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	black territory

**Author's Note:**

> this fic? probably makes more sense if you've already read vh #1 but then if you're just here for the sex then ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> beware the tags! despite being perfectly consensual, goro is the one who's into this kink and he's really into his role getting fucked by a faceless mob. akira barely has a voice in this fic and there are no scenes that this is roleplay during the scene due to goro pov

Akechi Goro is a popular teenage detective.

That comes with a lot of perks (being able to skip school, being showered with gifts and affections of the masses) but it come with some crippling backlashes; the exhausting schedule for one, extreme-fans and the antis for the other. 

Some people think the fans are more a problem than the antis; those people are wrong, Goro knows better. Antis can be ignored, and they can be screened with effort. It's always the fans that are _too_ involved that are the problem, because as an idol he isn't able to push them away too far (bad for publicity) yet they hold as much danger potential as the antis. They want something they can't have, and once they realize that, they become dangerous. 

Sometimes they try to take it for themselves nonetheless. Today is one of those days. 

"You're so pretty, Akechi-kun," the masked man in front of him croons after having trapped him against a dirty alley wall. Goro shivers, trying to sneak away, but the grip on his wrists are unrelenting, effectively pinning him down. "You've appeared in my dreams so many times, but you're even more exquisite in person."

"Thank you for the compliment," Goro stutters out politely as he throws a quick look to the side to realize there isn't an exit he could take, stupid, _stupid_ , why didn't he ask for a ride from his manager today. The skin where he's touching this man feels sticky and wet and disgusting. He shivers violently as he tries to slap a smile on his face, "would you like an autograph?" 

"I have so many of those that they don't have any meaning to me anymore. I want something that nobody else has," the faceless man hisses hungrily as one of the hands let go of his wrist and reach lower to grab his ass. Despite the fact that it's unwanted, Goro shudders at the touch, which the man takes as a compliment. "I want your body, Akechi-kun."

"Excuse me, I am a _detective_ \--" Goro struggles in a vain attempt to escape, but he only gets a threatening growl and a grip tight enough to cut off his circulation in reply. The man's strong enough to break his arm and furious enough to kill him if he can't have him, he realizes belatedly, and Akechi freezes in the menacing grip. "Please, sir--" 

"Get on your knees," the man sneers, and when Goro doesn't instantly comply, kicks his legs, causing him to fall with a painful yelp. He falls so hard he knows it must have bruised, but before he can say anything, his hair is being pulled and head forced back, and there's a sharpened obsidian knife pushed against his neck hard enough to draw blood. "If you bite, I'll _kill_ you." 

Goro can barely see this man's face with the baseball cap and the mask obscuring it, but something about the tone and the gaze makes him freeze on the spot and nod uselessly, still shaken by the course of events. When a gloved finger enters his mouth and drags his teeth apart, he powerlessly lets them, still breathing roughly, still trying to figure out a way out of this.

What he is forced to do doesn't quite hit him until the throbbing head of the faceless man's dick is rubbing against the bottom of his lips, dragging his open mouth and exerting its presence inside. It smells and the taste is so repulsive that Goro chokes, but the other man only moans at his obviously distress, pushing into the warm heat, pleased.

"This is better than what I've imagined, Akechi-kun," the man croons, voice dripping in sugar venom. Goro shivers violently at the faux sweetness. "You're so pretty and you take me so well."

Goro wants to beg this man to stop, it _hurts pleasepleaseplease_ , but the grip in his hair is unyielding as it pulls against the locks harder to fuck into his mouth. Goro gags violently as the cockhead forces itself into his tight throat, ignoring his gag reflex and only stopping when his lips are brushing against the messy black curls. Helpless, he looks up, eyes filled with tears, but the sight only makes the shaft keeping his throat open throb in his mouth.

"Beautiful," the breathless prayer is the only warning he gets before the hand in his hair suddenly pulls him back and slams back in ruthlessly, fucking his mouth. The speed is ceaseless and Goro can't do anything more than to cry uselessly and focus on breathing his nose to not die as the man continues his incessant thrusts, using his throat like a sleeve.

Goro can only take a thankful inhale in his mouth when the man finally concedes and pulls out, but that thought only lasts for a second because his face being is splattered with seed, some even entering his mouth. It's sour and vile, making Goro heave against the floor after.

"Fuck," the man hisses, and Goro's mind distantly registers the sound of a camera shutter clicking, but all of Goro's muscles have completely given in, only standing up thanks to the rough brick wall scratching his backside.

"Please," Goro begs, voice gone hoarse from the facefucking, " _please._ " He can't stop his body from shaking and the tears from coming. It hurts so much and all of his skin feels so disgusting, wants to rub it away with a steel wool until he bleeds. "I-I won't call the police if you just let me go now, please..."

A hand lays against his belt, and he shudders hard. When he tries to resist again, the knife returns to the spot against his throat along with a vicious growl. "Take off your pants, Akechi-kun."

"I don't w-want, please, _please_ \--"

" _Off_ ," the tone offers no space for argument, so Goro forces his eyes shut as he undoes the belt and throws his pants and underwear down to the floor, swallowing uncomfortably. "Turn around," the man commands, and when Goro obediently spins around this time, he murmurs appreciatively, "that's a good boy."

Goro shudders at those words, but for a complete different reason he doesn't want to delve into. When the man appreciatively reaches down and spreads his hands around to reveal his pucker, he pushes his feverish cheek to the cold stone wall and closes his eyes, tears welling around his sockets finally pouring down his chin.

Without any warning whatsoever, the cockhead presses into his hole. "Please, wait, I need more prep--" Goro begs in futility, but a hand reaches to grab him by the lock and _smashes_ him into the wall hard enough to make him bleed. Despite the concussion fading away the senses, it _hurts_.

"So fucking tight, Akechi-kun," the vulgar man hisses as he fucks into Goro viciously, not even bothering to find his prostate. "it's like you're sucking me in."

Goro just tries to withstand the assault with stuttered breaths, hoping that the man furiously chasing his own orgasm would let him go already, oh god, it hurts, it hurts so much. Ignoring how the man clawed desperately across his ass to leave marks, the disgustingly humid breath against the back of his neck, all of it is too much and it _hurtshurtshurtspleasemakeitstop_ \--

"Gonna fill you up," he groans, hips stuttering to drag his cock as deep as he can get, balls pressed tightly against Goro, "make you mine, that's what you want, isn't it?"

"Please," Goro doesn't even know what he is begging for anymore. He just wants it to end, and would say anything for it. Thankfully the begging was enough because he's being filled, hot and sticky come splashing against his inner walls as the man groans and bites viciously down against a spot on his neck. Goro, still shaking, collapses unceremoniously to the floor like a puppet with its strings cut off once the man pulls out after his orgasm.

"Fuck," he hears the man hiss from the distance, then the sound of a belt buckle re-sheathed. Goro looks up hazily trying to remember any date that may help him find and arrest him later, but his face so well-covered, and the man's already turning back, disappearing into the light. Goro makes a sound, tries to call out to him, to anyone, but his voice comes out only in stuttered gasps.

He doesn't know how long he lays on the dirty alley, world spinning and mind hazed out. It's only when he hears furious footsteps rushing towards him he lets out an annoyed breath. "Oh gods," the voice moans dejectedly, as a pair of strong arms collects him to his arms. Once he's placed over a lap, there's a sound of a zipper ripping and a worried, "are you alright?"

The world refocuses into shape with the warm towel carefully wiping away the stray drops of come covering his face, and Goro makes an affronted face. "You didn't even give me ten minutes."

Akira pats the top of his head gently, expression in distress. "Goro. You were crying. I _smashed_ you against the wall. I thought I gave you a concussion."

"Well, you didn't," Goro grumbles, wiping away the tears with the back of his wrist, "wear the mask and the hat again and let me have this moment."

"No. You said I get to do aftercare," Akira murmurs as he rubs the towel against the bottom of his body next, scissoring out the cum. Goro moans at the feeling of cum trickling down his legs, enjoying how it all aches as Akira dabs at the skin there.

"Savior complex moron."

"Self-destructive idiot."

The name-calling not having any intended effect, Goro instead chooses to glare at the careful raven helping him up. "We're doing this again at a latter date, though."

Akira only rolls his eyes and manipulates their positions to help Goro lean against him more comfortably. "Alright, _later_. But now I get my kisses and hugs, as promised."

"You're disgusting, Kurusu Akira."

"Aww, I love you too, honey."

* * *

_"You understand what you have to do, correct?"_

_"Is there no way I can have you reconsider? Goro, this kind of thing... I'm not sure I can do it..."_

_"It's called having a kink and living vicariously, Akira. It's surprisingly cathartic. You should try it sometimes."_

_"Like you give me any other choice. You remember the safeword, right?"_

_"Yes, Akira. You've told me eight times already. I'm going to forget it when it's your own goddamn name."_

_"You tend to fall into subspace pretty hard. And I wouldn't want to ever cross a line..."_

_"You won't, we've talked about this! Just do what we scripted up. If you can't stand it, think of yourself as an actor playing a role."_

_"There's just no arguing with you. Fine. But only if I get to do aftercare."_

_"Fine. Fine. I know I can't win everything with you."_

_"Alright, then. Wait against over there, and let me get the mask..."_

**Author's Note:**

> i have been so tired lately due to midterms and deadlines so goro's ass took a beating for it. second chapter... probably will come when i am depraved enough to write the second chapter 
> 
> sfw twitter; @tsunbrownie (for updates)  
> nsfw twitter (18+): @blackmaskfucker (for wips and general screaming)


End file.
